


Lyrics for the CI5 Theme

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: (Exhumed from an old folder - I don't know if anyone else can hear it))





	Lyrics for the CI5 Theme

Hard men

We're a couple of hard men

Tyres that screech

Guns that reach

Fists that hit

Feet that kick

Bones that snap

Hearts that bleed

Hard men

And our boss is tough too.


End file.
